The Mysterious Stranger
by Feenixfire90
Summary: In a wayward town on the outskirts of New Vegas, a mysterious stranger turns up to the Atomic Wrangler after losing his memory and much more. There he meets a waitress/bar maid/hooker called Wild Bird who yearns for adventure and may have the key to his lost past. Rated M for adult themes, possible smut further in or implied, violence and possible gore.
1. Chapter 1, The Stranger at the Bar

Authors notes: This is a fanfic that is based on a Roleplay that I have done on Tumblr with my mate SyntheticAurum based on the Fallout New Vegas universe, this takes place after the events of the Courier in the game.

The town of Freeside. The closest someone could get to New Vegas without contacts. It was a dingy town. Dangerous, yet also far safer than most of the other cities thanks to the Kings. With three major sections, the place had everything a lowlife desert wanderer could want. One of the biggest attractions was the Atomic Wrangler. A casino, bar, and brothel all in one. After the power struggle in New Vegas triggered by a mysterious courier occurred, the Wrangler flourished with an influx of customers and start alike coming in from the glamorous city. As such, it was easy to miss one man standing in a corner and sipping whiskey. He wasn't a loner by any means, he had already chatted up a few of the ladies there, but at the moment he was simply people watching. From under the shadow of his hat, the red glow of his one robotic eye flickered as he took another drink of his whiskey.

In his line of sight there was a waitress at a table, encouraging the gambling going on, she had feathers in dress of orange and red and had a strange horned hair band of blue. She looked thin yet rather beautiful and was chatting up the patrons while serving drinks.

The man looked over at the woman. He felt something was special about her. Not in a romantic sort of way, but in a cosmic sense. As if she meant something. He pulled up a scan, yet no file was found on her. He pondered for a moment, before sighing to himself and finishing his bottle of whiskey.

"Oh what the hell."

Screw the cosmos, he'd at least try to get out a quickie with her. He walked over and leaned on the counter next to her, whistling to get her attention.

"Hey, cutie. What's a fi-fi-fine gal such as yourself doin' in a dump like this?"

Even though most of his face was hidden in the shadow of his large hat, she could make out one eye, an oddly charming grin, a stubble covered yet strong chin, and a glowing red orb where the other eye should be. His voice was deep and gravely, with a southern drawl, yet also had a robotic twinge to it.

She looks up at the whistle and sees the man, she smiles at him and walks over. She didn't look like a classic showgirl tart, but she looked very respectable in her feathered dress.

"Making money, enjoying the environment and surviving in this wasteland," she noticed the features of the man and was curious to say the least,"and what about you?"

"Wanderin'. Haven't been around long. Guess ya could say I'm out of t-t-t..."

He rolled his eye and slammed his hand against his head, his head sounding metallic and whirring in response.

"...town. I pardon my stutter. Somethin' I picked up from where i come from. You got a name, pretty lady?"

Now she was very curious, was this what she heard a Synth was? The bar hadn't banned synths because they were only a problem in the far North East of the country. Or was this a robot? Or both?

She looked perfectly unphased by his stutter and answered, "Wild, Wild Bird. Crap name I know, blame parents who were unimaginative. And you?"

"Whatever you want hun...as much as I wish that were a pick up line, it isnt. I dont have one. Blame nonexistent parents. Care for a drink?" He said, gesturing to the bar.

If she was a gambling woman (ha) she was gonna bet this was a robot. She didn't have a problem with that though, "I was about to ask you the same good sir. Sure thing."

She nods and walks him over to the bar, in the light of the bar her facial features came into view. She had raven black hair and bright green eyes, her face looked like a china doll's, both in shape and makeup.

The man walks alongside her. The light also illuminated him, and soon it was fairly clear why he melt himself hidden. She wasn't wrong about the robot...only half wrong. Stitched and welded onto his body were robotic parts, so much so that it was hard to tell if he had originally been a robot who got human parts, or a human who got robot parts. Either way, as soon as he realized he could be seen, he lowered his cap to keep in the shadows. When they got to the bar, he threw a few caps on the table.

"Whiskey for me, and whatever the lady wants."

She saw this and smiles a bit more, at least it wasn't a synth like all the boston tourists had talked about.

"I will have a lime martini."

The bartender nods and makes the drinks. Meanwhile, the man pulled up a stool for Bird, "my lady."

"Thank you very much."

She nods in thanks and sits down, the feathers on her dress puff up a bit and go like a peacock's.

"So what brings a lonely traveller into such an arid wasteland of pleasure and money. Looking at you, you don't seem the type to gamble like the tourists, maybe a drinker but one can do that in any bar."

She had an uncanny ability to read people.

"Honestly? I don't know."

He sighed a bit, before taking off his hat, revealing his robotic fleshy head.

"Look, you've seen me. I'm not natural. I don't remember a thing about my life except for one man. His name is Jacob Octavius and he did this to me. Then I woke up in the middle of the desert. I don't know who i am, what my dreams are, all I know is I wanna find that guy and shoot him in the face."

Their drinks came and he grabbed his, taking a sip.

"You know, I said hi to just flirt with you and get some cheap thrills. But I'm starting to sense something about you. You're not like most of the people here. After all, you just heard my whole story, far as I can remember. What about you? You ain't some cheap hooker like the rest of the women here, huh?"

She didn't look horrified or even surprised at this, if he had expected her to freak out she wasn't going too. She listened to him as she sips her drink, very curious now.

"Oh dear, so that's why you're a cyborg then? At least you aren't a synth and here to replace me haha. It's a very interesting story, a lot of strange things happen out here and that has to be one of the oddest. Sorry about what happened to you."

She was genuine in the apology, and looked rather sorry for him. When the questioning turned about her, she frowns a bit.

"First off, I won't let you insult my girls here. They maybe good at said job but they ain't cheap and they ain't like normal hookers. We're just trying to survive in this wasteland and because of the war and chaos just down the war. Thanks that bloody courier, we had to leave our areas and fan out. Not all of us started out in this job, some of us were fine or at least getting by with our respect."

"Heh, sorry. Dunno what else to call 'em. Nothing else in mah databanks. Only reason I knew that term for it was cuz I heard those two fellas back there talking bad about them. Your girls, huh?"

He sipped his drink again, pointing at two bigger men in the back corner of the room when he spoke.

"Only reason I know what I do is the instructional video that came on my Pip boy and some travelling merchant I met on the way here."

"Typical fellas. I have learned to ignore them and just to keep my temper in check, except if they mess with my girls then there is trouble."

She shifts a bit and noticeable on her leg, attached the stockings was a curved and jagged blade with blood stains.

"Yes my girls. I am like a mother to them, despite being only a few years older than most of them. But being wise and experienced helps and I defend them when needed.

You have a Pipboy? You don't get many of those around here except for the tourists, and often they get nicked anyway. So what do you do?"

"Fair enough. Must be nice having a big family like that, in this wasteland dump."

He took another drink before discreetly pulling out his Pipboy so only they could see.

"You mean you guys don't all have one? I thought they were standard issue...it was on me when I woke up so I figure I got it from where i came from...thing seems useless though. All i found was some odd video. It said it was an introductory video to vault 37. I have no idea what any of that means."

"It is, knowing you have someone's back."

She sips her drink again and looks at the pip boy with a look of warm memories.

"Traders, business, vaults and army have one, most people here don't except if you fall into those areas. That's why they get nicked a lot."

She sips the drink again and then stops at the mention of the vault.

"Vault 37? You're from a vault?"

"Apparently. What's a vault?" He said, tilting his robotic head to her out of curiosity.

"Well... about 200 years ago, this world looked a hell of a lot nicer and was in the middle of a war between this country, the united states and china. Then the bombs flew and the world was never the same again.

People were prepared though, if you had money, influence, kids, stuff like that, company called Vault Tech could house you in so called nuclear fallout shelters or vaults that were dotted all around."

"So I was one of them, huh? Well...looks like i know what my next goal is then...find this vault. But where the hell is it?"

"Yeah, a Vault Dweller they call them. We have had a few of those around here. Including a husband and wife duo from the Brotherhood of steel pass by here, I think they were from New New York."

She sips her drink and finishes it off, "I don't know. But someone will know."


	2. Chapter 2, Mr Rodgers

"Huh. Well then it's just a matter of finding out who would know where that vault is, and then I can be on my way."

He grabbed his hat and put it on his head before turning to the door.

"Wait," she says, turning to him.

He turns back to her, raising his eyebrow, "yes?"

"I can help you find the vault," she says.

"You can? But you just said you couldn't."

"I don't know where the vault is, but maybe my boss knows."

"Alright, then let's go pay your boss a visit," he said, gesturing for her to lead the way.

She nods and leads him past security without trouble and right up to the elevator. They then step in and she presses the penthouse button. He follows closely behind her, crossing his arms as they wait for the elevator. The elevator dings and she steps out to see his secretary.

"Is Mr. Rodgers in?"

"Yes he is Miss Bird, what is wrong?"

"I need to get to vault 37, that's what's wrong," the robot man said.

"Walk right in then," She says, looking surprised at this request. Wild then turns around and opens the door to her boss's office.

"Thanks miss."

The robot man tipped his cap and walked in. Inside the room, a stereotypical mob boss was inside, on the phone.

"AND YA TELL THEM WISE GUYS THAT I AIN'T NO CHUMP, CAPHICE!?"

He slammed it down back onto its hook, not recognizing that anyone else was there. Wild waited till he had calmed down a bit before speaking in a more innocent voice than before, "Mr. Rodgers?"

The mobster turned his chair to face her and he smiled, standing up, "Wild, my little bird! It's a pleasure."

"Same here. Um... sir this is Mr. Drake, he came to me asking about information on a vault," she says as she looks at the cyborg with a look of, sorry you never told me your name, I had make up something. He looked back at her and shrugged. Like he said, he didn't have a name.

"Oh really? Well anyone who my Wild Bird likes is fine by me! Come here, kid."

Drake sighed and walked over, sitting down in the chair in front of Rodgers desk. Wild relaxes now as she was always Mr. Rodger's favourite cause she took care of the staff. She leans on the back of the chair Drake was sat on.

"Thank you sir. Mr. Drake was telling me he comes from a Vault, Vault 37 to be exact."

"Vault 37, ey? Well, Mistah Drake. Let's see if I can pull up some information for ya…" The mobster turned on a computer, sifting through some files, "Hmmm…"

"What is it sir?" She says, reading his facial expressions.

"There isn't anything on that vault here...listen. Why don't you two stay around town, and I'll have my boys gather some info for ya, alright?"

"Sure thing sir! Thank you ever so much Mr. Rodgers," she giggles and looks very cute in excitement.

Rodgers smiled back, and then waved his arm for them to leave. She gives a small bow in return and exits the office with Drake. Drake follows after her, giving a slight nod of thanks to the boss, before turning back go Wild.

"So what now, love?"

When they got into the elevator and headed down, she answered, "sorry about naming you Drake. You said you didn't have a name, and I know Rodgers is my sugar daddy but he would have smelled a rat."

"Nah, it's fine. Drake is as good as anything else. Why Drake, though?"

"My best friend in the trader business was called Drake."

"Really now?" He smiled a little bit, "well, glad I've been given such a nice name."

"Yeah. I wasn't always a waitress here," She says as the elevator dings and opens on to a corridor.

"Really now? You didn't seem the waitress type," he smiled, following her down the corridor, "do ya ever miss it? The old days?"

"Yeah, it's a long long story. I will say this, I was a trader's kid in New vegas and helped my parents with the family business. But when the courier came and messed up the whole of New Vegas, my parents were killed by raiders and I fled here.

Yeah I miss it. I miss it a lot. But I am well fed here and cared for, even spoiled by my sugar daddy. But still, it was simple and we got by. Sorry I am rambling here."

She leads him to her personal quarters and opens the door. The room was rather luxurious place, with beds, sofa and everything being rather plush. Oh and a hot tub, she was spoiled.

Drake whistled and looked around, "sure is a lot. Very few people have things even one fifth this good."

"What can I say? Mr. Rodgers felt sorry for me so he takes care of me."

She closes the door behind her and takes off the more show piece parts of her costume like the peacock feathers. Drake couldn't help but watch, at least slightly. She was a very pretty woman. Though his standards weren't high, they were based on a brothel and an instructional video.

"Thats fair enough. Though still, what happened to Drake. It's clear as crystal to me that if he were still around, ya wouldn't be holding up in some dingy brothel, listening to the beck and call of a spoiled rich boy wannabee just to get a comfy bed. Traders live tough lives, as I learned from my companion on the way here. I get the feelin ya miss sleeping out in the desert."

"After the Courier incident, he was drafted into the Brotherhood of Steel and he disappeared. That was before my parents were killed though, at least he told me and said good-bye. And yeah I do. You can't take the trading out of the girl Drake, you just can't. I also liked finding odd things from before the war, things that survived."

She notices him looking and rolls her eyes a bit. Hanging up the costume pieces on a peg. She was in a nice corset piece with Victorian like bloomers.

He nodded a bit and sighed, before sitting himself down in one of his seats, "well, yknow. One cyborg with amnesia alone in the desert..searching for some vault of legend. Doesn't have much of a chance on his own." He sunk into the seats slightly, it was that plush.

"You trying to make me feel sorry for you?" She chuckles as she removes the makeup and faces away from him, clearly hiding something.

"More I feel sorry for you. After all, all this lavishness surely must be making ya soft," he chuckled, adjusting himself in the plush seat, before looking over at her. "Something the matter, love?"

"Hell no! I am far from soft! You have never seen me in a bar fight or when someone attacks my girls." She turns around to face him and there was a huge scar over her eye that china doll makeup covered.

He legitimately didn't even notice the scar. The faces he had seen ranged from burnt to ghouls to his own ghastly face, "sure, but what does that compare to a feral ghoul, or a raider with a mini nuke launcher?"

"I ain't as pretty in pink as you think you fucker. I can hold my own, I have faced ghouls with my family, raiders... that's a different story as you know," she snarls at him, she wasn't too happy about the turn in conversation.

He raises his hands up in defense and gives a charming smile...at least, as charming as he could get with half of his face resembling the Terminator, "now now, didn't mean to offend. I know ya can defend yerself. Yer an extruder. Rather, I meant to say that I doubt that one of the drunk and horny regulars in here are much compared to the thrill of the fight out there."

She sits down next to Drake and now the scar was quite clear.

"Oh, well that is different! Sorry I misunderstood you there. And you're right, it isn't as thrilling as being out there, but after the New vegas incident, things have gotten way more unsafe. I mean it was unsafe for the tourists anyway, but locals knew the boundaries and everyone kept to themselves."

"Well, good thing I ain't a local then, cuz I'm here to break some boundaries."

It wasn't that he didn't notice, rather he didn't care. His entire knowledge of anatomy and beauty was based on people he met in the wasteland and in a dirty brothel. His processor was incapable of understanding that a scar was ugly or even unusual. To him, she was legitimately the most beautiful woman he had met.

She was surprised by him not even reacting to it, but decided not to question it. It was better than him freaking out. She smiles and says, "going into New Vegas is suicide now. The robot army runs it now."

"Are there vaults in New Vegas? Hell, we may not even be heading there," he said with a careless grin and a shrug.

"Yeah there is. 3, 11, 19, 21. That's the one I can name off the top of my head. Vegas was a brilliant place to put a vault due to the money that flowed in," she frowns at the grin and shrug. But then smiles as if to say, Jesus dude you really don't care.

He really didn't. His entire life consisted of a few weeks. He had nothing to lose, "well I guess we should wait till we find out where this vault is."

"Well that shouldn't be too long," she purrs softly, she admired this careless attitude when she had to worry about everything.

"I dunno. If THEY didn't have any information on the vault, it could take hours. All night even. I guess we'll need to find a way to keep ourselves busy till then," Drake said with a charming smirk and a wink.

"Rodger's men will find it, don't you worry, even if they have to shake down a lot of people for it. Want a drink? Or the radio on?" She says, she then giggles at the smirk and wink.

"Those would be a nice start..." He grinned.

She nods with a soft smile and gets up, heading to the mini bar and turning on the radio. Come Fly With Me was playing on the radio.

"Oooh, I like this song," he smiled and stood, walking over to the bar with her.

She starts pouring out a fine whiskey and hands him the glass, "so you remember bits and pieces? Like music?"

He takes the glass and sips, making note that she remembered his favorite drink.

"It's more like instinct. Before I woke up in the desert, all I can actually remember is being worked on. But sometimes I have a feeling towards things. Like that song, I like it. Mightve been one of my favorites."

"Ah I understand. Music does that to people, and no one can beat a bit of Frank eh?" She pours herself a whiskey too and sips it like a proper lady.

"No they can't."

He chuckled. Before sipping again. Then, just barely audible from under the music, Wild would be able to hear him singing with the music, and he had a deep, handsome singing voice. It had a slight robotic twinge, but it was clear that before his operation, he had an amazing singing voice.

Wild heard this and look rather surprised for the first true time of the night. She blinks as the voice was marvellous, even with the slight twinge. He kept singing for a bit, before noticing that she was listening. He cleared his throat and stopped, taking another sip of his drink.

"Please. Don't stop. That was lovely," she blushes a bit.

He looks at her blush and he smiles. He turns off the radio and takes his pPipboy, turning on the song "The way you look tonight." by Frank Sinatra. He starts singing it and stands, reaching as he serenaded her, gesturing for her to dance with him.

She was completely taken aback by his voice, wondering now who was he before forgetting everything, she knew there were radio actors still about and some small time singers. She blushes at this personal performance and takes his hand to dance with him. Her eyes alive with fire and stars.

He looks into her eyes and smiles, completely infatuated by them. They were so full of passion, it was truly something to behold. He took her hand and put his arm on her waist, dancing with her as he continued to serenade her with a song he knew by muscle memory. Their dance was full of his spinning her around, lifting her up, etc. before his song finally ended, with him holding her in a dive. She would be leaned back in his arms as he leaned over her, and he gave her a charming smile, before leaning in and stealing a kiss.

She dances with him, following the dance properly as if she had been taught to dance in the past. She ohhhs at the kiss stealing and returns it with a full on kiss.

"Wow."

"Yeah...wow."

He smiled. He was really impressed with her. Maybe even in love. He smiled again and kissed her one more time, letting his arms slide down her body slightly.

"You're the most amazing woman I've met, Wild."

"Oh stop it you, you're more than meets the eye yourself."

She touches the robotic head softly with long curved fingers.

He purred slightly at feeling her soft fingers against his metal flesh. Then he smiled, "you know...I may have an idea for how we can make the time go by..." He said, very flirtatiously.

"Oh? And what may that be?"

She says back in her most flirtatious and sexy voice. Her hand travelling down from his head down to his chest.

"I think you know, love."

He grins and purrs at feeling her hand go on his chest. He gently lifted her up and grinned, kissing her again, before carrying her to the bed and laying her down on it, before climbing on top of her and grinning.

She grins at this and sprawls out nicely on the bed, her corset piece and bloomers on full show in all their curvy sexiness.

"Well I can't argue with such a beautiful voice…"


	3. Chapter 3, Goodbye Mr Rodgers!

She looked around at the phone and reached out for it, picking it up, "hello? Miss Bird speaking."

From the other side of the phone was one of Rodgers' men.

"Miss Bird, we've got some info for your cyborg friend. Why don't you get him from his room and bring him up to Mr. Rodgers."

"Right away. Tell Rodgers I will be there with Mr. Drake in a minute."

She hangs up the phone, then she picks it back again to check for the tone, meaning it wasn't still on the phone. She puts it back and then looks at Drake, "they found some info."

"Really? About time."

He chuckled and got out the bed, looking around to find his clothes. Once he did, he started putting them back on.

She did the same, scrambling about for her corset, bloomers and saloon dress. Her saloon collar was still on however.

He finally finished putting on his clothes and he smiled, looking back at her, "you ready? Things might get heated in there."

She would take longer due to her dress being more elaborate. When she had got changed she looks up to him and nods, "ready as I will ever be."

"Good."

He smiled and leaned in, giving her a light kiss, before peeking his head out of their room. Upon checking that no staff would see them leaving the same room, he walked out, motioning for her to follow.

She sorts out her hair quickly with her fingers and then follows him out of the room. He walks her back up to Rodgers' room, meeting back up with the secretary.

"Go right through Mr. Drake," The secretary said, gesturing to the door. Wild nods and walks over to the door, opening it for Drake. Drake nods back and smiles, walking through. Rodgers smiled as he watched them come in, a bunch of his men in the room too.

"Ah, Mr. Drake! Please come in!"

"Howdy, Mr. Rodgers. What'd ya find for me?"

"Well, we found you a location! Took quite a bit of work, but we found it. Vault 37 is on the outskirts of New New York. Here, we marked it on a map."

He snapped his fingers and one goon walked up, handing Drake a map, which he took.

"New New York? That's on the other side of the country!"

Wild looks at the map with Drake, blinking in surprise and wondering how the Hell Drake ended up so far from home. Drake blinked too. He was surprised just as much.

"Indeed. Well then, looks like you'll need to be going now Mr. Drake. Goodbye."

"Not quite, Mr. Rodgers. I got one more thing to discuss with ya," Drake rolled up his map and Rodgers twitched lightly.

"Make it quick…"

Wild looks at Drake, a look of concern on her face at what he was about to say. She had her hand down by her side, with easy access to her dagger if this went wrong.

"I'd like for miss Wild here to join me," Drake said. Rodgers frowned and crossed his arms.

"And why the hell should I let that happen?"

"Because I want to experience the world again, in all its ghouly glory!"

She steps forward to Rodgers with pleading eyes.

"Rodgers, your kindness has been above and beyond what most mobsters or people would do. But you remember who I was when you found me, I am a trader, I am a wastelander. I belong out there, I am not a doll to be protected and kept away from the orange sky.

I thank you for everything you have done for me and the girls here. And I can say that without you rescuing me, I would have died. But I am a Bird, let me free once more."

Rodgers listened to her speech and sighed, before snapping his fingers. Two goons approached Wild, attempting to grab her. Drake's red robot eye flashed.

"Sorry, baby girl...but I can't let you go with him. Ya see...the location of the vault isn't all we found out…"

Wild cries out in horror as she's grabbed by the goons, "Rodgers!? What the fuck do you think you're doing!?"

"Yeah, what the hell?" Drake snarled at Rodgers.

"That vault, like most of 'em, was a test. In that vault they had half humans and half robots. The robots were meant to be fine at first, but then they were programmed to go crazy and kill everyone. So I don't know what happened to you, if your momma fell in love with a robot or if ya turned into half robot while saving a baby, but you're half murdering psychopath, so you need to get away from my Casino and my girl!"

"No! No he isn't! He's not a damn Synth for God's sake!" She screams at Rodgers, trying to make him see sense.

"Yes he is, love! These robots were prototype Synths! He's part Synth!"

Drake was listening, and he thought for a moment. Then he chuckled. Wild looks over at Drake in pure confusion at the laughter. Drake took off his hat and reached up, hearing a loud click as he opened his head like a lid, revealing his brain, which was mostly human.

"Look, it looks real robotic doesn't it?"

Wild looks slightly disgusted at seeing a pulsing working brain that hadn't of been shot and splattered on something.

Rodgers seemed grossed out too, but it did make him pause, "huh…"

"Yeah. I'm not going to go crazy any time soon," he closed his head back up and put on his hat, before turning back to Wild, "sorry ya had to see that."

"So... You're like those humans in the comic books? From Astoundingly Awesome Tales and stuff. It's okay. It's just weird seeing an alive brain."

More to the point, how many dead and splattered brains had she seen or caused in her life to comment on such things.

"Yeah I am."

Rodgers paused, and then looked to Wild, "tell me love...why do you really want to go with him?"

She looks at Drake with an unsure look, not sure if she should tell him or not. Drake smiles and says to ease her mind, "Ya can tell him love. If he's helped you that much, he deserves to know."

"True. Sorry Rodgers, I have found not only a friend, but a damn fine boyfriend. I know I haven't known him for long but... you know. I know those pre-war novels talk about love at first sight and all that crap, but I think I found mine."

She says it with a warm and happy smile, there was a hint of sadness at telling Rodgers this though. Drake smiled, and Rodgers nodded and sighed. He gestured and his goobs let her go and put down their guns.

"Well, I can't argue when one of my baby girl's calls in love. Though Drake...you best treat her right, or we'll find you."

"Yes sir, thank you."

She stands up and brushes herself down, nodding to the goons in thanks, she didn't hold it against them.

"He ain't joking. If I can't deal with a bad patron, Rodger's deals with them, we have spikes at the gate for a reason.

Thank you Rodgers, this means a lot to me, everything you have done has helped me after what happened to my parents."

She leans over and does the classic kiss on each cheek friendship thing. Rodgers returns the cheek kisses and nods.

"It was my pleasure, love. Now get going."

"Thank you. Take care of the other girls okay?" She stands up straight and walks to Drake.

"Will do."

"Thank you sir. Lets go, love."

Drake nodded to Rodgers and opened the door behind them, gently taking Wild's hand and heading out. She waves goodbye to Rodgers and heads out with Drake.

"So, now I guess we set out to New New York. You got your things packed love?" He smiles.

"I have my travel suitcase in my room, I just have some extra things to put in it," She answers.

"Alright, let's grab that," he walks with her back to her room.

She unlocks the door and heads in, looking about for her case, when she found it, she took a couple of pictures out of frames and put them in envelopes and stuffed it in her bra.

She took a gun out from under her pillow and her old trader clothes out from a hiding place. Drake stepped in after her and looked around. Then he pulled out the map and looked at it.

"Wow… we have a long way to go."

"No kidding, I mean how the hell did you end up all the way across the country!?" She says, thinking about what else to take.

"I don't know, love. I guess we'll find out once we get there..." He looked around, seeing if she forgot anything important.

"Anything else?" She mumbles.

"Not that I can see," he looks back at her and smiles.

"Alright then. Let's go," she takes one more look around the room.

Drake smiles and sneaks a kiss on her before he opens the door for her. She returns the kiss and walks out, with him following her out of the room. She walks down stairs with her case and looks around at the casino, it was quite besides some girls chatting. He goes after her.

"You gonna miss this place?

"Yes. It's all I have known for a long long time," she says with a hint of sadness.

"Do you need a minute?"

"Just to say goodbye to my girls. They will be cleaning this morning before business."

She walks over to the main casino floor and sees all the ladies cleaning and chatting, all in different outfits. Drake walks up behind her and crosses his arms, waiting for her.

The group of girls looked over at Wild and grinned, walking up and giving her a hug. The next highest ranking one, May, grinned and hugged her.

"Hey Wild! Whats up?"

Wild gave a small and sad smile to them and hugged them all, closing her eyes for a minute. She then sighs and saying.

"Girls, I am leaving the casino."

"What!?" They all said at once in unison.

"But hun, ya can't go!" May said, looking surprised.

"Where will you go?" A middle aged looking lady called Nani said, sounding concerned.

"Do I need to beat anyone up?" A girl named Tina punched her fists together to show strength.

"Ooooh...are ya going on an adventure?! Can I come!?" A girl butted in and said, it was Laura who had said it. She was the youngest in the casino as she is currently at the age of 18.

"This all seems very sudden. Are you certain this is the best course of action?" This voice was slightly deeper and and more tough, it was the second oldest girl, a girl called Faith.

"That's great love, but who's your handsome friend there? Meow," A girl called Candy said, she was a half-Japanese half-American vault kid and had a pair of cat ears on her head.

"Calm down, calm down. It's alright. This is Drake, my boyfriend, kinda, no not kinda, he is."

She gestures for calmness among her friends, she had messed up saying if Drake was her boyfriend or not on purpose, many still had a problem with robots (except the Mr. Robot range), synths or both in one package like Drake.

"Sorry Laura, you're our youngest and I can't have you getting hurt, besides, I'm heading all the way across the country to New New York. Tina, sweet Tina, no I don't need anyone beaten up, Rodgers let me go perfectly fine.

I can't just stay here all my life, I am a trader and I belong in the wastelands. I want to explore and encounter new things and places."

The girls look at each other with a mixture of pleased, confusion and sadness. They were sorry to see their mother hen go, but they were happy she could escape the life of a hooker.

"Awwwww okaaaaay," Laura mumbled to her answer.

"Alright, alright." Tina gruffed, she didn't show much emotion to all this.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Candy walked up to Drake and gave him a slip of paper, whispering into his ear, "if ya get bored with her, here's my number. Call me."

Drake rolls his eyes and tears it up. Meanwhile, May smiled lightly and nodded, "that's fine, love. We kinda knew this day would come."

Wild frowns at Candy a bit before chuckling, "that doesn't mean I won't miss you girls."

"We'll miss you too, Wild. We love ya like a sister and we'll miss ya, but we're glad you found a lover and a passion for life again," May said and then gave her a tight hug.

Wild hugs all the girls at once, smiling and tearing up a bit, "just take care of yourself okay? Don't let them give you shit."

"We wont, love. Just like ya taught us. Now go out there and give the wasteland hell," May said with confidence.

"Yeah!"

"Will do, I will make sure to try and contact you to let you know I am alive," she smiles at the girls.

"You'd better! We'll miss ya!" Navi cheered, Tatl nodded and added, "love ya, Wild! Good luck and kick ass!"

"Bye girls!"

She starts to head out of the casino, waving to her friends in goodbye. The other women waved back and shouted their goodbyes as Drake followed after Wild.


	4. Chapter 4, Ramblings of a Chemshop Perv

**Author's note: I based Mr. Baku the Chem seller on a fellow roleplayer who plays a medic on Transformers Galaxy, who is a bit of a pervy dinobot anyway. I based Mr, Baku off the Undertaker from Black butler and the Joker.**

* * *

They exit out of the casino and into the town around them. It was a busy gold rush kind of town, full of traders and bars and hostiles. It wasn't always like this however, prior to the Courier incident, this place was barren and struggling.

So now New Vegas was a no go area, all the surrounding settlements were booming!

"So, what's our next move, love?" Drake asked.

"Well let's look at the map," she says, gesturing to his pocket.

He pulled out the map and opened it, looking through it, "looks like we can head down to Goodsprings considering the amount of daylight we have left."

"Oh that town! That was a good town last I was there, nice inn there too, one that was what was called a motel, whatever that was," she said, you could tell the trader part of her was already coming out despite still being in her blue and gold coloured saloon dress.

"Alright. Well, the walk shouldn't be too eventful. Shall we get going there?" He pocketed the map again and looked to Wild.

"Sure thing Honey Bunny," she giggles, clearly excited as she leads him through town, "need any supplies?"

"I don't think so. Do you?"

"Let me think. We might need stimpaks and Radaways. Maybe some canned food," she thinks about it.

"Not a bad idea," he said with a nod.

"We have ammo, and weapon, and I have my old armour, do you need extra armour?"

He knocks on his metallic head and chuckles, "I'm good, love."

She laughs as she led him to a small saloon like shop of chems and medicines, and snake oil, let's not forget the classic snake oil. She opens the door with a ding, looking around for the owner. Drake follows after her, looking around too taking in the sights of the shop.

It was quiet at first, almost painfully quiet. A man in a purple pre war top hat then appears out of the door with a huge grin of very false teeth on his face.

"Well well well! The Birdie is out of her paradise cage! Came for more alcohol? Cigs? Or medication for your lil'friends."

The odd man then notices Drake and looks slyly at him. The man had a thin face and hair and eyes like the Happy Mask Salesman.

"Who's your 'friend'?"

Drake tilted his head curiously at the guy, clearly weirded out by him.

"Back off Mr. Baku, this is Drake. And none of the above, I am looking for Stimpaks and Radaways."

Baku chuckles, dancing a bit as he walked back to behind the counter.

"Now why would a pretty lil' thing need such things?"

Drake looks around, checking out the varieties of chemicals and such. On the shelves were a variety of usual chems and medicines that one would find or make in this wasteland, even a few illegal ones. Alongside some made up ones like snake oil Radroach repellent.

"Skipping town, heading off east."

"Oh hehe! Mr. Rodgers finally sick of his lil' toy girl hmm? Got bored of you? Switched you out for a younger model?"

Wild frowns at this comment, clearly not happy about it.

"Heh, younger model? What, is Rodgers a pedo? Besides, he ain't gettin nothing better than Wild here," Drake said from the distance as he examined some of the chems.

"You didn't tell him your age did you?"

"A woman never says her age, and ignore him Drake. Baku is a perv of the highest order, you always hang around in the casino hungry for my girls, until security is called."

"Ah superglue is my friend in those peeping tom boxes," she wanted to slap him so hard right now.

"Who cares? She's beautiful enough to be a model, and if she is older than that just makes it more impressive," Drake purred in compliment to his lady, "anyway, ya gonna keep harassin' my gal and getting your rocks off to her since you can't get a gal of your own, or are ya gonna take our caps and give us what we want before I have to cut those nasty balls off ya for treatin' a lady like that?"

Drake turned to face the chem seller and showed some of his metal face, Baku stops at once as soon as he was threatened, when he looks closer at Drake, he shits himself (not literary) as he saw he was (what he thought) a synth.

He backs away to the safety of the counter and resumes his mad salesman stance.

"I am sorry sir, I thought it was just another one of her 'friends'. But since you seem quite serious, I respect that, not many would trust a hooker. But then again Miss. Bird here is one of the most refined and honest out of all them, except about her age. Now you want Stimpaks and Radaways, lets see lets see."

He hums a bit as he searches a few boxes, he then puts a box on the counter, "how many do we need for our travels today then?"

"Do you even need stimpaks Drake?"

"Not as many, but some'd be nice," he said, nodding to Baku and returning to looking around.

When Drake was out of earshot, Baku huffed and rolled what little of his eyes one could see under the wispy grey hair and purple top hat. Wild noticed this and frowns, saying in a sarcastic tone, "what's your problem Baku? Sad to not see my boobies bouncing in once a week?"

Baku frowns back, dropping his silliness at this as he looks right at her with a serious face. This actually managed to creep out Wild, who was use to a carefree, silly and prevy Baku, not a serious one.

He gestured for her to come closer and she did so, he then whispers to her, "why are you leaving? Mr Rodger's wouldn't ever let you skip town before, for your own safety of course."

"None of your business Baku, I would rather not say since Mr. Rodgers has enemies and let's face it, they would love to get their hands on me for ransom against his empire."

Baku looked frustrated at this answer and slightly concerned, the scarred smile was now a frown as he glanced at Drake. Who was still reading bottles of chems and browsing the shop and, most importantly, out of earshot of whispers.

He then clears his throat and says a bit louder and in his silly and crazy tone so it appeared normal, "I have a Vault Tec lunchbox of stimpaks for 50 caps, but since you're travelling in a hurry, I will give it to you today for a reduced fee of 70 caps."

Wild was thrown one hell of a curve ball here, she knew there was something not right about Baku since the moment she had met him, but this complete juxtaposition of personalities here was something she had never seen before in him. Maybe he really was dropped on his head as a kid, but she went along with it anyway.

"70? You said 50 a second ago."

"Emergency travel tax sweetheart, and this stock is gonna go soon sooooo," Baku mused with his creepy ass scared smile.

Drake frowned at this and said, "That's a damn ripoff Mr. Baku"

"40 caps Baku."

"60 caps my dear."

"40."

"50."

"40."

"40 then."

"Done!"

Wild handed over the 40 caps and Baku handed over the Vault Tec lunchbox, she checked inside in case it was duds but it wasn't. Despite him being batshit crazy, he was at least reliable when it came to MOST of his products.

He then ducked under the counter and then brought up a container of Radaways, "of course you will need Radaways as well right, you are welcome to examine the products."

She examines it and Baku switches back to his more serious side and then said in a more concerned whispered voice (or at least a very convincing fake concerned voice), "That's not my concern sweetheart."

"Then what is?" Wild says, narrowing her eyes at his serious face.

He looked very reluctant to say what he wanted, he was just very hesitate and jittery as he tried to think about what to say. He then said in a dangerous whisper, "you didn't hear this from me but… for the last 20 years there have been some strange people about."

"Tell me something I don't know, this town is full of weirdos."

"No listen you stupid child, you might be 30 but sometimes you act like a child and I will refer to you as such! These strange people are even stranger than what we have here, uncaring, unemotional, always wearing high tech black armour. They showed up about 20 years ago and shot and killed a family, no one knows why or who they were after."

"But that was 20 years ago?"

"Well thing is, they have been showing up ever since, once a month, every month. Always standing outside the casino. The townsfolk here call them the 'Men in Black', and they stand, never moving, never talking, until the sun goes down and then they leave.

But they have been known in other areas to make people… disappear. No one knows why, could be this Synth problem the east of the country has been having, maybe they are kidnapping people to test on, maybe they are interested in the patrons or the girls. Or maybe they are hunting for some other kind of target."

Baku switched again, clearing his throat and showing a creepy scarred grin, "I suspect you might need 10 Radaways, so how about 30 caps?"

This was another curveball for Wild, she was confused to why he was telling her this, what this meant or even why he was saying this in a supposed concerned voice. She nods at the price and hands over 30 caps, putting the Radaways in the same Vault tec lunchbox.

"Anything else my dear?"

"Yeah, why the casino?" She says, Drake noticed this at once and looked around.

"Not sure, I heard that Mr. Rodgers had enough influence to keep these people away! But the second you leave the town borders you will be in danger, especially if they are looking for their escaped experiment!"

"But Drake has only…"

By now, Baku had moved from around the counter and was pushing them out in a panic and saying, "you must leave! It will be getting dark soon and you don't want the wasteland creatures to get you! Good day Mr. Drake and Miss. Wild!"

The pair of them protested as they are shoved forcefully out the chemshop door.


	5. Chapter 5, The Road to Goodsprings

Vegas P5

"And don't come back!"

The chemshop owner yelled at the pair he had just thrown out of his shop, he closes the doors and locked them as Drake and Wild got up, having landed on their ass in the dust.

Drake brushed himself down when he got up to get the dirt off his trenchcoat and said to his fair lady, "what was that all about? What was he saying to you? Need me to go back in and give him a good hidin"?"

Wild rubbed her back as she had landed a bit badly on a rock, she then shakes her head and says, "no no, it's alright. He was telling me about strange 'Men in Black' that appear in the town every now and then, apparently they kidnap people and hunt down rouge robots."

"So he was warning you that by hanging around me, you're in danger?"

"I think so, but he said these strange people have been showing up for 20 years outside the casino, so I am not sure if this is about you at all," she sighs loudly, noticing people watching them after being thrown out of the shop.

"Then what?" He offers his hand to her for him to help her to her feet, she takes it and is brought to her feet when he pulls up.

"I don't know, he said something about Mr. Rodgers having enough influence to keep them at bay and how he can't protect us anymore."

"Maybe one of his staff is a rouge synth? And he doesn't know about it, or he does and is protecting said staff. Either way we'll be long gone by then," he nods to himself as if to reassure himself, then takes her hand and leads her through the street to the main road out of the town and to Goodsprings.

Goodsprings had to have been a good 8 miles from the town, and they would have to journey it on foot as the traders had just came from there in the caravans for the day's market. Wild didn't mind as she was use to walking as a trader, but she was worried about Drake walking that far.

But he didn't mind, the heat wasn't too bad and he was made of tough stuff, or so he would say if you asked him. He could walk that distance without trouble, but he wasn't fully human like Wild and as such he worried about the heat on her.

It was kinda cute how they were worried about each other. But they said nothing as they travelled down the cracked, pre-war highway. They kept walking for a bit, but it didn't take long for Drake to realize this wouldn't be as rough as he thought. Aside from a few geckos, nothing was really attacking them, no one would be mad enough to be caught out here at twilight… well except for this pair.

She had water on her thankfully and purifying kits on her if needed. She turned around and saw the lights of the town disappearing behind her, she felt the the grasp of Rodgers going away.

"So, Drake...the original one. What was he like?"

Hearing Drake ask this brought her back from her thoughts and she continues walking, talking as she did, "He was a really nice guy, wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was a threat to someone he knew, he was tall, a bit skinny but I think that was radiation that did that to his glands. But he was a sweetheart and he would do or get anything you needed."

"Sounds a nice guy indeed," Drake nodded.

"But he changed after his family was killed, nobody knows why they were killed, they didn't owe protection money or anything. He became bitter and sad, even towards me and that's how he joined the Brotherhood, he was scared and wanting revenge."

"Ah...that's really quite sad."

"Yeah. They took him away and I ended up joining that casino. I would have done that sooner if both he and his family hadn't of cared for me after my parents were killed. I wasn't even there when his family was killed, I was helping another trader in town and when I returned home, I found him crying over his parents bodies."

Drake blinks at this, her parents had been killed as well? What is it with parents dropping dead in that backwater town? He stopped in his tracks and so did Wild, she looked sad at this turn in conversation.

"Aw no...what happened to your parents?" He said somberly.

"Well I say Raiders... but they owed money to the mob bosses in New Vegas. Protection money to trade. They tried to duck and dive but eventually it caught up for them. I remember it like it was only yesterday…. It was about 16 years ago… I was only 14 at the time. We were trying close up shop for the day and get the Brahmins tied to the caravan to head to Goodsprings when these Raiders appeared demanding money…"

She wipes her eye as she was tearing up a bit, how long had it been since she had told this story? She clears her throat and continues, "my parents insisted they had paid the protection money earlier that day but the raiders weren't having any of it and they were gunned down in front of me…

I don't remember what happened after that, I just remember waking up on the road, no caravan and no Brahmins, just Drake standing over me and asking if I was okay."

She was really crying now, tears running down her soft face as she hadn't told this to anyone but Mr. Rodgers. Drake frowns sadly and does the only thing that comes to his brain or programming and he hugs her tightly, letting her cry all her sadness and fear out,

"Ah… I'm sorry Wild, I am so so sorry."

"It's okay. Rodgers tracked down most of the ones responsible and had his goons kill them, but the boss escaped. Something like, Mob bosses don't overstep the mark."

She returns the hug and smiles sadly, she was glad this Synth had a good heart.

"That's fair enough I suppose. Keeps everyone safe and not fighting over empty territory."

He smiled back, before taking her hand and continuing down through the wasteland. The sunset had fully disappeared now and stars were appearing in the sky, the only thing that lit their path now was the full moon in the sky. The lights of New Vegas and Freeside were gone now, they were truly in the wilderness now.

Wild looked up as they travelled, her eyes watching as stars blinked into existence one by one, she hadn't seen the stars for a very very long time as the lights in the towns and cities often blocked the faint light of the stars. A small smile appeared on her face as she remembered her father teaching her in caravans journeys what the stars were.

Drake also looked up at them, very curious to what they were, he looks to Wild and asks, "what are those?"

"My dad called them stars, it's little burning flames in space apparently that we can see from our planet. We can use them to navigate the world I think, my parents use to use them if they got lost, cause there were patterns in them, like sky drawings of animals and people."

Drake chuckles and nods, he was impressed with her knowledge and was glad she was actually quite smart, "that's actually rather cool. Caravan knowledge is actually rather useful then."

"Well yeah, like some stars point to North, others point to south. Knowing which is which and where leads where is a lifesaver in this heat. At least it's cooled down a lot though, speaking of the heat."

"Indeed, you don't think anything will attack us right?"

She shakes her head and says, "nah, the creatures don't come out till dawn and the only people on the road will be caravans and traders. Not saying it's safe, but it could be worse."

In the far off distance, there was a howl of either a dog, a mutant hound or a coyote, but it was far enough away from them that it wasn't worth worrying about. Soon enough though, they could see the lights of Goodsprings in the distance, which gave them much relief that they would be there soon.

After another hour or so of walking, the pair arrived in Goodsprings, walking down the street of this once isolated and wrecked town, but since the courier incident, the town had been booming and rebuilding with new places like a proper school and a rebuilt saloon.

The streets were quiet as people were either heading off to sleep or were already asleep. So they headed up to the Prospector Saloon to ask for a room. Drake entered first through the classic saloon doors with Wild following.

What greeted them was a busy and bustling saloon, with patrons singing, drinking and a generally great atmosphere. A middle aged lady was behind the bar counter serving drinks and chatting with the others.

Drake sorted himself out, putting his fedora down moreover the robot side of his face and straightening both trenchcoat and tie, he then winks at Wild and walks up to the bar. The bar lady smiled at the pair of them and said, "Good morning travellers, what can I do you for?"

"Hello my fair lady, we are wondering if you have a room vacant for my lady and I for a few spare caps?" Drake said, flashing his winning smile on the human side of his face, charm and charisma was oozing out of him in droves, his SPECIAL stats on Charisma must have been very high.

The bartender nods and says, "yeah we do, the night's rent is 10 caps per person, so 20 caps all together and that includes breakfast. What's your name?"

"Drake and this my lady Wild." He introduced both himself and Wild, who waved at being introduced.

"I'm Trudy, mayor of this fine town and owner of this saloon. Pleasure meeting you both. Now are you two having a drink?" She writes down their names in a book as the caps are handed over.

"I don't see why not! One beer please, what about you Wild?"

"Sure thing Drake, just a beer for me too hun."

Trudy nods and pours out a beer each and hands it over with a smile, Drake hands over 6 caps for the drinks and they toast to having escaped New Vega's range and Mr. Rodgers. After good hour of merriment and drinking, the pair of them headed up the rooms upstairs.

He took off his trenchcoat and hung it up on the provided coat hanger, he was wearing a roughed up and dirty white buttoned shirt with a pair of shabby black trousers. He grins as he throws himself on the bed as Wild took off her show dress, showing her corset and bloomers as she got out her trader outfit out.

She pulls out an extremely old jumpsuit, which had the faded number of Vault 21, indicating that her family was descended from the vault dwellers of Vault 21. She then pulls out old leather armour to go on top of the jumpsuit and sorts it all out. Drake notices this and blinks before saying, "you a vault dweller?"

"No but my great grandparents were. This is just a handmedown of one of the vaults, keeps out a bit of radiation I guess."

"So we are both connected to a vault then, fate has a strange way of working that's for sure. Come on hun, let's get some sleep."

"Alright Drake."

He gets undressed into get a pair of boxers, his full body shown as it was littered with metal and scarred skin. She kept in her bloomers as she crawled into the comfy bed…


End file.
